Various transporting devices are known that are connectable to a hitch of a road vehicle whereby to transport cargo. For Example, such support structures are known whereby to support bicycles or snow skis and other articles behind a road vehicle. The carrier device of the present invention was particularly designed for transporting a cargo which is malleable, such as sports equipment bags and in particular, but not exclusively, to the support of game carcasses.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0080538 describes a multi-purpose deer hunting cart whereby to support a game carcass. However, that cart was designed whereby to be drawn into the bush where the animal is killed to transport the animal back to a road vehicle. A disadvantage of this type of carrier is that the animal rests on rigid structures and this is damaging to the skin and, of course, to the meat of the carcass. It is not meant to transport an animal by a road vehicle over long distances by connection to a hitch of that vehicle.